


The Afternoon Before Christmas

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Loose Teeth, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: It was the afternoon before Christmas, when Karl gave Jessica a present she didn't ask for and left Chloe upset in the interim. Random fluffy family humour...





	The Afternoon Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe is Wyatt's biological child but in a story that's in my head. Karl and Jessica go to the past to wait out the war. Him as Jessica's protector, they fall in love with each other and he becomes Chloe's father.

* * *

 

“I’m home.” Karl called out as he closed the front door. He pulled off his winter coat and hung it on the rack. He then kicked off his boots and placed his wallet and keys on the side board as he always did before he walked down the hallway. He smiled as he walked through the house, it was heavily decorated for Christmas. The sound of Christmas music playing, he reached the kitchen and was greeted with the beautiful sight of his wife. She stood at the window looking out into the backyard.

“Hey.” Jessica said, they shared a brief but passionate kiss ‘Hello’. She smiled as they both looked out the window to watch Chloe playing on the swing set. “How was your day?” she asked him.

“Same as always, boring. What did I miss out on here?” he asked, he sometimes wished they had the luxury to just not work and enjoy watching their daughter grow up. But they needed money, Karl’s job paid so well; it was hard not to take the opportunity for financial security.

“Chloe has a loose tooth. It’s in the front and it’s creeping me out. She keeps wiggling it in front of me.” Jessica said, she shivered in disgust as wiggling teeth really rankled her. Karl snorted a laugh as he went to fridge and pulled out a beer for himself.

“Can’t be any worse than when she fell off her bike and snapped off her big toe nail.” Karl commented, Jessica made a face as she didn’t need a reminder of that day. He chuckled as he uncapped his beer and took a long pull.

“Yeah, kids are so gross. Why are we having another one?” She asked him, Karl smiled as Jessica was only just starting to look pregnant. She had the cute bump and her breasts were his favourite part as they had filled out quite nicely. While she complained about not fitting into clothes, he was just enjoying the everchanging view, as she was breathtakingly beautiful.

“They are cute and amusing. It balances out the grotty stuff.” Karl offered, the backdoor to their house opened and a cold wind kicked through before Chloe raced in. The little kid was a pocket rocket of joy and exuberance. The bell on her Santa hat tinkled as she bounced happily on her feet. Jessica and Karl had bought her a Santa hat in November for Christmas but trying to stop her from wearing it all the time proved too difficult.

“Daddy, my tooth is loose. Wanna see?” Chloe asked him, she leaned on his leg and looked up at him. Karl placed his beer to the side and leaned down so his face was level with his daughter’s.

“Yeah, let’s see.” He said as he was a few inches from her face. Chloe grinned before she used her breath to wiggle her front right tooth. “I missed it, come closer.” He said, Chloe obliged him, before she had a change to wiggle said baby tooth. Karl yanked it out of her mouth. Jessica didn’t see what he’d done but she heard Chloe’s squeal of shock.  She turned just in time to see the blood and tears.

“Mommy! Daddy took my tooth right outta my mouth!” Chloe said, she rushed to show Jessica. Jessica crouched down and wiped the tears and blood away from Chloe’s face.

“You’re ok.” Jessica assured, but she didn’t blame Chloe for being upset.

“He stole my tooth.” Chloe whinged as she hugged her, Jessica returned the embrace and mouthed a ‘thank you’ at Karl. He gave a shrug as it was nothing.

“I removed it with the intention of giving it back.” Karl corrected her, Chloe released Jessica and gave him a dark look. “Hey, don’t look at me like that. I saved you from swallowing it. Tooth fairies don’t pay for swallowed teeth, you’re winning as tomorrow is Christmas. So, not only does Santa visit but so will the tooth fairy.” Karl said in a matter of fact manner. He placed the tooth on the table.

“I’m so mad at you right now.” Chloe told him, it was adorable to Karl as it was a perfect mimicry of Jessica and he also knew in 20 minutes Chloe would be back to being happy.

“I love you too.” Karl said with a smile, not perturbed at all. Chloe’s scowl softened into a pout.

“You’re ok. Let’s get you some water, so you rinse the blood out. I’m sure Daddy was just helping you.” Jessica told Chloe while she was inwardly relieved as she wouldn’t be nauseated over Chloe and her wobbly tooth.

“Always.” Karl said mockingly, he took a sip of his beer and watched Jessica handle Chloe with care. Once Chloe was cleaned up, she glared back at Karl. “You want me to give the tooth to the Tooth Fairy tonight?” he asked her.

“No, it’s gotta go under the pillow.” Chloe reminded him.

“I can do that.” Karl assured her.

“Just give it to me.” Chloe said as she held out her hand.

“Please.” Karl prompted.

“Please.” Chloe said, Karl handed Chloe her tooth. “Thank you.” She said before she dashed off presumably to her room. Once he heard the bedroom door slam, the tinkle of the Santa hat bell fade in the distance; he looked to Jessica.

“The attitude on her.” Karl said incredulously, Jessica snorted a laugh as came to him. He pulled her into his lap and smoothed a hand over her rounded belly; their unborn child. It was too early to feel the baby move but he couldn't resist the urge to touch her. He smoothed his hands around her back and legs; securing her to him.

“You ripped out her tooth the day before Christmas, of course she’s going to be in a mood.” Jessica told him, she rested her arms around his shoulders. The man was incorrigible but he was hers.

“At least she won’t be wiggling for the next week. Consider it an early Christmas gift from me to you.” He told her. Jessica laughed and shook her head at him, she loved him but his gift giving game needed work. But instead of informing him of that, she kissed him.


End file.
